The real Tom Riddle
by fredandgeorgerokmysoxs
Summary: THis story tells the tale of two very gifted witches ,not only do they have talent but they also have zeal so what happens when the REAL Tom Riddle comes into their little world .All i can say is these girls are not your typical Slytherins. R


**The real Tom Riddle**

**Greetings old friend , hello stranger**

* * *

"Alexandria!!" a petite girl in a black wizards robe was tackled into a hug by a mass of blond curls . The girl laughed good naturedly as her friend continued to attack her with words .

" Oh Lori ,slow down! I can't make sense of your words !" Alexandria laughed again Her friend Lori took a deep breathe letting go of Alexandria .

"How was your holiday , did you say hello to Matri for me?"

" My holiday was fine , oh but I .Forgot ,yes ...forgot to tell Matri that you said hello."

"YOU.FORGOT." Lori said through gritted teeth, Alexandria smiled at her a very innocent smile, to innocent. Watching the blonde girl get angrier and angrier.Finally Alexandria could no longer hold her giggles.

" Of course I told him silly!"

Lori sighed in relief and mild embarrassment at her outburst, as they made their way to the gigantic red steam engine .

HOGWARTS .ALL ABOARD FOR HOGWARTS.

* * *

**That night**

Alexandria and Lori had settled back into the Slytherin common room ,they sat on their favorite lounge set in the further corner of the room ,some what detached from the rest of the Slytherin's but that's the way the girls liked it .

They sat in the corner talking and laughing quietly by the warmth of Alexandria's conjectured blue flame.

It wasn't until the old black grandfathers clock rang the early hour of 1 into the chilled night air, that the girls realised how late it truly was.

"Maybe we should go to bed "Suggested Lori her voice quivering slightly from her fake anxiety .

Alexandria stood in agreement and the to girls began walking down the corridor that lead to there newly shared room, But shortly after disappearing from the view of anyone who might enter the common room the girls halted and listened.

Mere seconds later their intuition was rewarded...

The common room door creaked gently open footsteps crossed the room hastily moving towards the fireplace and relighting the dying embers. As the girls looked around the corner they saw a crouched figure by the fire.

Alexandria turned to Lori to share a look of curiosity with her,only to find her in a familiar trance like state.  
Lori's amber eyes blazed like the fire, her palms warm and sweaty but not from fear no not fear from something much more mysterious ,sinister even.  
Alexandria broke Lori's trance pulling her back behind the wall just as the figure turned around as if they had heard something.

"Who's there?" The figures deep masculine voice called into the darkness, in seconds the figure reached the wall that had been hiding the girls and flung himself around it to confront them but they were already gone.

As soon as the girls reached the safe confinements of their shared room , Alexandria turned to Lori .

Each girl so in tune with each other that they knew almost exactly what was going though the others head.

"Lori I don't understand what just happened ,thought you could control your...

Lori sank to the floor confused " I...I thought I could to ."

A faint look of worry etched its self on to both girls faces.

Alexandria broke the growing silence with a gentle laugh.

" I am so glad we don't have to share with the other 5th years this year. We could never hide all this from them."

Lori shared Alexandria's smile.

"Oh I think we could , we managed it for four years after all, I sure we can manage it this year."

With the tension and worry forgotten both girls fell asleep, but little did they know the year ahead of them was going to be very different.

* * *

A/N: Hello, i hope you enjoyed my story so far . I know most people don't read these so for what i hope is an isentive i'll pu a small preview at the bottom of each chapter .Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Next week on The real Tom Riddle...

..." OH .NO.Tom Riddle just saw us.we.are .DOOOOOMED!."

* * *

Yeah sorry about the shortness of both the chapter and the preview but i lost it the first time i wrote it so i wasn't much in the mood for writing it again.

* * *

fredandgeorgerokmysoxs


End file.
